Clean Hearts
by Gibsonmar
Summary: I think i love you... But what happens then?
1. Explain yourself

Thanks to CaptProd fro beta reading this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible and any character of the show.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Dr. P still couldn't believe the _sitch_ that her daughter was in. After receiving Ron's call about Kim's amnesia, she didn't stop until the boss of the project explained to her how it worked. After that she had to tell her husband, James Timothy Possible.

While her husband was one of the greatest minds of this century (without counting Tim and Jim), everything related with his daughter was beyond the realm of his understanding. His reaction to the news was to be expected, worried-sick, nervous, scared, but after 30 minutes Anne Possible convinced her husband that it was temporary Not only could the gadget be rebuilt, but according to the doctor, this amnesia could be treated like a normal amnesia. If the invention unlocked memories, then the negative effect was to lock them.

Both parents decided to try to trigger Kim's memories. Mrs. Dr. P left this to her husband, who would prepare the house, pictures, everything, he would even try to make a video, since she had a procedure in the next 30 minutes.

After that procedure, Mrs. Dr. P arrived to her house, she was caught of guard by the blank stare that her daughter gave her; that her daughter gave to everyone. By her side was her boyfriend of 6 months and lifelong friend Ron Stoppable.

Over the years she had seen him worried, but this time it seemed more genuine, deeper, _really_ scared. But before she could say something to him, at least assure him that everything would be all right her husband entered the room with a summarized version of Kim's life.

She wasn't sure if giving such a big amount of information was a good idea, but when she noticed that there were 3 or 4 clips repeating themselves, she let it pass. While she wasn't focusing at the screen she noticed a few shots from Kim missions. That made her smile; the missions were an important part on Kim's life.

_But maybe not the most important one;_ she thought while glancing at the young man that was a constant in Kim's life. _Ron was with Kim before the missions and maybe he will be with her after them_.

But another thought started growing in her mind, a strange yet familiar feeling. The same sensation that you have before a trip, but that you let it pass until you found yourself in Paris with your son back home. _It is probably nothing_, concluded Mrs. Dr. P, besides comparing anything with Kim's situation, anything was nothing.

When the DVD started playing a program that Kim hated, Mrs. Dr. P started thinking on dinner. Ron noticed this when she started walking to the kitchen. "Mrs. Dr. P do you want some help in the kitchen?"

Any other day she would be jumping all over the place to the prospect of Ron's cooking. But this time she needed something to do, she need to forget at least for a while this whole situation. And she could bet that Ron was trying to do the same. She shook her head, but she was smiling while doing this. "Ron don't take this the wrong way, but maybe today you should go home"

Ron was about to protest, but Mrs. Dr. P cut him "Even if she remembers something, I doubt that she would remember everything, so tomorrow at school would be weird, she would need you more than ever." Noticing that Ron was fully convinced she added "And besides I am a trained doctor, I think I can take care of my daughter"

Ron looked uncomfortable and nervous "I know, it's just that…"

Mrs. Dr. P placed a hand in his shoulder "I know, If something happens you will be the first to know. Now let me walk you to the door" Once he was outside the house, Mrs. Dr. P whispered to herself "Kim is so lucky"

Shaking her head she returned to where James was showing Kim the DVD again. She couldn't catch the entire conversation, but she managed to hear her husband "… Best friend and you do everything together" She found her daughter smiling and nodding and James very pleased with himself.

Two hours later Kim could remember all her family, and she has started remembering Ron, at least Mrs. Dr. P hoped that _her best friend Don_ that Kim was talking about was Ron.

Before dinner was ready Kim had time to see the DVD one more time, and this time Mrs. Dr. P could actually see the DVD. Once again that strange feeling popped into her head, and she found herself thinking that _Something was missing_. Avoiding slapping her forehead she remembered that Kim's memories were missing.

The best word to describe dinner was _interesting_. The mix between a _naïve_ Kim Possible and Jim and Tim's _jokes_ and _suggestions_ were _interesting_. And while she had grounded her sons, she found herself giggling some times.

She just hoped that Kim wouldn't remember that.

The next situation was getting Kim ready for bed. In the stairs both Kim and Mrs. Dr. P noticed the big amount of family pictures hanging from the wall; these pictures included Kim with her cousins, uncles, her Nana, and a few with Ron. James had put a lot more pictures, so many pictures that it now covered the entire wall up to the first floor.

Again that strange sensation appeared, the pictures were calling her, telling her something, but before she could focus on the pictures, Kim started running towards her room. Apparently she had recovered some more memories, since she not only found her room, but also recognized her Pandaroo.

She stayed in her room in case Kim needed her, but thankfully that wasn't necessary. And the moment that her head touched her pillow she had fallen asleep. Mrs. Dr. P turned off the lights and approached to kiss her.

But when she was about to do it the picture next to her bed caught her attention. She turned the lights on in case that the shadows were playing tricks with her eyes. But once the lights were on, the picture left her very confused.

Instead of the Prom picture, now a family picture took its place. Thinking that maybe Kim had replaced it, Mrs. Dr. P looked around but she couldn't find the picture. And she clearly remembered that it was one of Kim's most precious processions. But after a closer look she couldn't find any gift that Ron had given this last year, not even the dress of that prom.

The gears in her mind started working like when several files on her computer required a password.

She turned the lights off and went to the stairs. But this time she focused in on the pictures on the wall, and also she tried to remember the ones that _were_ on the wall. Again Kim and Ron's Junior Prom pictures were missing, and there should have been at least two. And now that she really paid attention she noticed that the few pictures where Ron was present were from _before_ the Prom.

Starting to get angry and hoping beyond hope that she was wrong, she played James DVD. And this time she realized what was missing.

_Ron as a boyfriend_.

In her last attempt to find the truth she called Wade, it wasn't that late so maybe he could help her. Fortunately Wade answered. "Dr. Possible, what can I do to help you?"

Anne Possible called upon years of practice to remain calm; this wasn't Wade's fault "Wade, today James asked help for some video, to help Kim?"

She could feel his nodding "Yes, some clips from her missions. Why?"

"I need you to remember what he actually asked?"

"Well he said some mission's clips" He answered in a confused voice

"Did he ask any mission or any particular mission?"

"Well he said that he needed clips from her first missions, and to avoid unpleasant memories that I should leave the ones before…"

_The final piece_ "…Junior Prom. Thanks Wade, you helped Kim a lot"

"Kim and Ron are my best friends; I would do anything for them"

Mrs. Dr. P heard the end of the connection, but she didn't move, she was trying to find another explanation, but there was only one. Thinking about her sons, Kim and her _prey_, she managed not to scream, but she couldn't stop the name escaping her lips. "James Timothy Possible" She hissed.

While Mrs. Dr. P could understand why James as a father was cautious about boys in general, she couldn't understand why he had the biggest problem with Ron. Ron; who they had met when he was 4 years old. A kid, who had put his life in danger for their daughter. A man that had proven thousands of times that he cared for their daughter more than his own safety.

Memories from Walter Nelson, Josh Mankey, Erik and the modulator came to her head.

But she also couldn't forget the black hole talks that Ron received now. She had accepted them, explaining to her daughter that it was her father's way of coping about losing his Kimmie-cub.

But now she had had enough. She was sick of her husband's childish attitude.

She heard a noise coming from the studio, meaning that someone was there, and since her daughter and sons were in bed, she knew where her husband was.

Her _prey_.

She found him hiding some big box in his private area. She frowned and turned to the door, to lock it. Anne Possible was a hunter, and a hunter never lets her prey escape.

Deciding to have some fun before the carnage, she forced herself to calm down. "Honey? What are you doing with that box?"

James made the first mistake, he tried to hide the box "Nothing, just hiding some stuff"

"From?"

James doubted for a second "From the kids, yes the kids, with this they can blow the house"

"Good thinking, another thing had you seen Kim's Prom dress, from time to time I try to clean it, but I can't find it"

For the first time Anne Possible enjoyed her husband suffering "Before all this, she asked me to fix the dress, so this morning I took it"

Mrs. Dr. P played the confused woman with academy award level acting "But didn't she say a lot of times that the dress was a reminder of the Prom and the fact that she had taken Ron for granted?"

"Well you know how teenagers are, always changing opinions like they change boyfriends"

Mistake number 2 "I don't know James, in my opinion this relationship with Ron is very serious, you know for the _long haul_"

"Please Anne, they are barely 17, besides remember that Kim is going to study on another continent, and Ron doesn't have the grades to follow her"

Something in his voice didn't seem fully convinced to Mrs. Dr. P, but she continued with her little play "They could still date, there are 4 years, but Kim told me that she wanted to live here in Midletton, she just wanted to study in another place. And more important Kim hasn't decide anything _yet_, a lot of things could happen"

James snorted "Like what? I already tried talking with her, she wants to study aboard"

Without missing a beat she answered and waited for the reaction "Love"

For two seconds James stop breathing, but then he continued talking "What?"

"I said love, in my opinion they are falling in love, they may not know it, but Ron acts a lot like his dad, and Kim reminds me so much of myself"

James growled and Mrs. Dr. P smiled, payback was sweet very sweet "Those are just the hormones acting, don't try to compare our marriage with their _thing_"

Mistake number 3 "James are you really the kind of person that thinks that teenagers can't fall in love? I remember how it was, but I wouldn't have put in danger a life-long friendship for a _thing_. And more than anything I know that Kim and Ron wouldn't risk their friendship for a _thing_"

"Well if it is love we will know, even if she doesn't remember she will still be in love with him, we will know for sure" asked a slightly angry Mr. Dr. P

"And that's where you are wrong, I can tell you that it is love because of their memories. I think the world of Ron, but he isn't the best looking guy or the smartest, I can't imagine why Kim's _hormones_ would choose Ron while they had chosen Josh Mankey and Erik"

When James didn't answer Anne continued talking "But we can't forget about Kim, while she is attractive and smart, those who know her, and Ron knows her better than anybody else, knows about Kim's _bad side_. Ron hundreds of times had suffered Kim's anger. But even with all that he is still dating her, even when any girl would be happy to date the football hero, yet he stays with Kim"

James continued silent and Anne decided that her little game was over, it was time that James hear her, and to be honest with her and himself "Are you going to keep staring at Kim and Ron's things all night, or are you going to tell me the truth?"

James twisted immediately to give a lame excuse to his wife or at least to try to explain himself, but he stopped when he saw his wife's face. She was glaring at him and with her arms crossed. After years of marriage he understood that he had to listen, after all he was already dead.

"Before you even try to say something you will listen. Then I am going to ask you a few things" Demanded Anne Possible, James nodded after all his wife attitudes rivaled his daughter attitudes, it was like facing a natural disaster, you simply can't win.

Anne Possible continued "I understand why as a father you have problems with the idea of your daughter dating. But I don't understand why you have the biggest problem with Kim dating Ron" James tried to protest but the glare that his wife threw at him stop his defense. "I understand because I have the same problems with girls and my sons, they are starting to noticing girls if you hadn't noticed"

James didn't say anything, so Anne continued "When Walter Nelson happened you were sad, sad because your little girl was growing up, but you never threatened him, then Josh Mankey, you didn't know him but you trusted your daughter's judgment. And of course Erik, after two weeks you actually believed the I-am.a.good.guy speech, the same speech you used with my father"

This time James cringed but he remained silent, he had a feeling where this conversation was leading. "But the worst thing was during the modulator, you remember right?" she didn't wait for an answer. "I was excited and since you had accepted the others I thought that you would accept Ron, but you _threatened_ him. You threatened the kid that would kill himself for Kim, the kid that we had known for years. And I saw how you were smiling when Kim explained what had happened. And talking about threats let's not forgot about the ones that he receives now." She forced herself to calm down, this wasn't a time to loose her head "Kim asked me to talk to you about that, but I told her that it was your way of coping with the growing up of your Kimmie-cub"

The tension in the room was evident, and James knew that it was better to let his wife speak; if he didn't then things would get ugly, very fast. Mrs. Dr. P continued, using a tone more accusing than before "But I have had enough, what you did today, what you are doing now, it makes me sick. I can't believe that you would prefer some unknown boy in the future, than Ron, a young man that cares for our daughter, a young man that makes her _happy_. So James I am going to ask you, do you have any excuse for your behavior, for using Kim's situation for your own good, any good excuse to explain me and yourself why you hate the idea of Kim and Ron dating?" There she was done, now it was James turn.

James sighed and sat down in his chair, everything that his wife had said was true, and it made him feel guilty like never before. How to explain to his wife a truth that he had been trying to find for months.

For so long he was happy to hate every guy in Kim's life, of course those boys weren't Ronald. Ron wasn't a boy; he was Ron, _her_ Ron, but after the modulator he realized that it didn't matter if for Kim Ron wasn't a boy, Ron was a boy.

Dr. James Timothy Possible had used his powerful brain to discover why the idea of Ron as a boy bothered him so much. Why the idea of her daughter dating a good boy, that one day would became a good man, bothered him to no end.

For some reason he found himself looking at Kim and Ron's Prom picture. He smiled while tracing both their smiles on the pictures.

_That smile…_

After long nights of thinking he finally had his answer.

Mrs. Dr. P didn't know if James was talking to her or himself, but she didn't stop listening. "Like you said they _are_ falling in love, they may be already in love, and that makes me think of their future. For so long I believed I had the right to hate the man that would steal my Kimmie-cub from me. Kim wasn't the only one that convinced herself that Ron wasn't a boy, so I never thought about Ron that way. I was happy believing that I could hate that man, because I never thought of Ron."

Mrs. Dr. P listened; he was so close, only a little more and he would open himself.

Again James traced the smiles in the picture, and again he found himself smiling. "I always thought that he would be some bastard and that I, our sons and _Ron_ would have the right to hate him. But I can't hate Ronald, I tried specially these last six months, but I just couldn't. I know that it was wrong, but I had to try. Because if I ever have to walk Kim down the aisle towards Ron… " He shook his head and a part of him wished for a picture of that wedding

"… I don't think of being happier" With a chuckle he added "And I have this strong feeling that someday it _might_ happen"

The room was silent for a while, as if the house itself was trying to absorb this information.

"Why haven't you ever told me, or Kim, Ron thinks that you hate him" James relaxed when he noticed that his wife's voice was calmer.

"Because it is crazy, how do I explain to Ron that I am trying to push him away _because_ I think that he is the right one for my daughter? That anyone would understand me, not even you."

Mrs. Dr. P placed a hand over his shoulder "I do understand I don't like it, but I understand"

They were silent for a moment, but Mrs. Dr. P hadn't finished with him yet, now that he had opened himself up it was time for the punishment. "We can't put all this stuff away, by doing that we will only confuse her more, we have to wait until she at least remembers him, she is _convinced_ that he is her _best friend Don_"

_Uh-oh_ thought James, while involuntary cringing, noticing his change Mrs. Dr. P smiled.

"Oh yes, you are in a lot of trouble, and you are going to have to earn forgiveness"

"And how I am going to earn this forgiveness?" Mr. Dr. P knew that his wife could be very resourceful, especially when it came to punishments.

"Well, you know how much I hate to wash the dishes…" She didn't finish her sentence, but her husband answered quickly

"Oh don't worry, I will wash them today" Noticing that the hand on his shoulder was griping him, he nervously added "For the rest of the week?" His wife whispered in his ear sending a shiver through all his body…

"We will see…"… and it wasn't a good shiver.

"Will my word be enough, or you won't forgive me until I finish?"

"Your word is enough, but now that I notice the backyard needs some work" Not for one second she sounded demanding, but her husband didn't need to be told twice.

"I guess that it won't kill me if I work on it this weekend" _How much suffering does one person have to suffer; there are laws against torture…_

She patted him on the shoulder "Good answer, now could you remind me when will you take me on a date?"

For two long seconds Mr. Dr. P didn't understand, he hadn't made any plans, but his wife was talking about a … After those two long seconds his brain managed to catch the subtext. "This Friday, I _will_ have reservations for this Friday"

"Now this is serious…" Her tone was demanding this time "… you have to cut the black hole threats at least by half, they are responsible kids, and it would make both of them very happy."

For one nanosecond he thought about fighting the last part of his punishment, but one nanosecond later he knew that he had no choice, this wasn't a negotiation, this was a threat, a one side conversation

"Deal"

It was going to be hard, but his wife was right they were responsible kids and maybe it would be for the better.

She kissed him on the cheek "Go to bed, I will join you in a while"

Mr. Dr. P left and after glancing at the box that had Kim and Ron's things she left. Before entering her bedroom she checked on Kim, wishing that this whole thing was a nightmare, and hoping to end it quickly. At least one thing was good about this whole sitch, and while going to her bedroom she _thought Ron owes me a big one…_

_But if he continues to take care of my Kimmie, he won't owe me anything_…

Her dreams were plagued with blonde kids with green eyes, and red haired kids with brown eyes…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well another story. This will be a short story, 3, 4 chapters max. The next chapter of My Kp will be ready soon, just that between college, vacations and a writer block I didn't finished it.

Like always Review and I will answer.


	2. First COmes Love

Thanks to Samurai Crunchbird, CajunBear73 and captainkodak1 for your reviews

Thanks to Samurai Crunchbird, CajunBear73 and captainkodak1 for your reviews. Even before reading these reviews I was especially proud about last chapter, but after reading your reviews I feel even prouder. I hope not to disappoint with these one.

Thanks to ZoeyChase08 and Regal Assumption for the fav.

Thanks to CaptProd for being my stories beta, I don't know where the stories would be without him specially this chapter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a very long day, Kim returned to her house. Finally free of the effects of that cursed machine, Kim could spend her time contemplating the new stage that her feelings for Ron had reached.

First they were friends, then best friends, after Junior Prom they started dating, and now after 6 months and a few days of suffering Kim knew she was in love. Not a crush, not a like-like, but love.

Only real love, the one that makes you fly, the one that you find in the other person eyes. The kind of love that Kim didn't want to lose _ever_.

Right now she didn't care about her and Ron's college applications, or that they were barely 17, all that matter to Kim was that she was in love, and that absolutely nothing would ruin her day. And besides after 6 moths of trials and tests Kim could finally name her feelings for Ron.

In fact she was so happy, distracted and soooo in cloud nine that she had forgotten to call her parents to tell them that she remembered everything.

That's why when her mother casually asked how was her day, without thinking she answered "I'm in love"

Mrs. Dr. P. first reaction was of happiness, and for a moment she forgot of the previous days. She could only think about the young man that had conquered a part of her own heart a long time ago.

Unfortunately, moments didn't last forever, and with a growing fear in her heart she realized that maybe her daughter wasn't talking about Ron, after all she could barely remember him that morning.

Trying to sound happy for but at the same time with her heart breaking for Ron, Anne Possible asked "Really? And who do you love?"

As to be expected, after Junior Prom, Kim and Ron, especially Kim had suffered constant jokes coming from her mother concerning their relationship. So happy she was she didn't notice the forced smile on her mother's face, and because of that and her unstoppable good mood, she continued with the _joke_. Sounding a lot like her Josh Mankey and Erik's times she _continued_ with the joke. ""He is cute, funny, understands my jokes and has beautiful brown eyes" She finished with a shy giggle, after all she had never said it, but even before Junior Prom, way before, she had become entranced by his eyes.

Maybe because of her tone, or maybe because the sadness she felt for Ron, Mrs. Possible started thinking about Erik. _Maybe he is another synthodrone… Drakken had done it before it wouldn't surprise me if he tried this to break my daughter's heart and Ron's._

She wanted to cry, but she wondered how Ron was, if he knew, after all it would take 6 months to rebuild the memory gadget. "And Ron, did you talked with him?" She decided right there that she wouldn't wait a minute to check on him, even if she had to wake him, she would be there for her third non-official son.

"Yeah, I told him…" And Kim started frowning because she couldn't remember if Ron had said something important after she had told him.

But Mrs. Dr. P. who lacked information, misunderstood the frown, and her traitorous mind started imagining the conversation, she could even picture his heart breaking in little pieces, and someway Kim had rip it out of his heart and was crushing it without even noticing it.

A small tear escaped her blue eyes, and fortunately or unfortunately depending in the point of view, before she could wipe it Kim saw it. Right then every worry towards Ron's feelings disappeared. Her mom was sad, and she needed her.

"Mom? What is it?" Kim placed a hand on her mother's shoulders, when she told her this she hadn't expected this, well at least not from her _mom_.

Anne Possible placed her daughter's hand in her own hands before answering "Kim there is something I need to tell you, something about Ron"

The gears in Kim mind started working, remembering the little fact that she had forgotten to mention. "Mom, its ok, don't…"

Mrs. Dr. P. shut her daughter with a finger in her mouth "Kimmie, please" Kim decided that maybe it was better to let her talk, as a way to release some of the pain from the previous days, so she nodded with her head.

Her mother took away the finger before continuing speaking. "I'm happy that you are in love, but you need to know something, we didn't tell you because it could be shocking, but even if you don't remember, you and Ron were dating. So all I am asking is to be careful around him, I would hate to see him heartbroken"

Kim smiled, and with her free hand wiped the new tear from her mother's cheek. "You were worried about Ron?" Mrs. Dr. P. nodded "You don't have to, I forget to tell you, but I remember everything. I love Ron. And it makes me so happy that you care so much for him"

Anne Possible looked at her daughter, and when she saw the smile on her daughter's face, all her worries and the fear from the last days vanished in the air, only staying as another dangerous mission, nothing more. And apparently it also brought wonderful results. And to top all of that her daughter loved Ron, the boy that had a very special place in her heart.

Smiling she hugged her daughter "Oh Kimmie, I'm so glad that you have your memories back. I was so scared that you wouldn't remember us, or him. If you had seen his face"

Kim frowned, unfortunately she remembered everything, the coldness in her heart when she realized that even for a few hours, Ron wasn't part of her life, not even as her friend. It was because of that that she knew she was in love. A shiver traveled her spine when she told her mother "I saw it mom, I remember everything, every single minute of it"

Kim's mom broke the hug to study her daughter's face. "You want to talk about it?" She asked tenderly.

Kim smiled but shocked her head "Don't worry mom, everything is all right now, maybe tomorrow" In a more jokingly manner she added "I think it is to much drama for a night"

"Whatever you want sweetie, but go to bed tomorrow you have school, and I'm sure you are really tired"

Kim kissed her on the cheek before going to her room "Thanks mom, you rock"

Anne was watching her daughter retreating when she started thinking of the other kind of _talk_ she was going to have with her daughter, and remembering the events from last night, the talk she was going to have with her husband. _Now that is going to rock_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron woke up with the biggest smile on his face. After one day when Kim didn't remember him at all, another day when she didn't remember him as a boyfriend, and after a night full of insecurities and a little fear after Kim had told him that she loved him, almost all his fears and concerns had disappeared, now Ron had the freedom to go back to his _normal_ self.

Unfortunately, there was one crucial point to take care of. Kim loved him, and it felt great, and while the normally absent logical part of his mind was telling him that they were barely 17, and most High School couples didn't last, there was something important still bothering him, as important as the fact that Kim loved him.

_Do I love her back?_

He would never deny that he cared for her in a way not normally found in friends. But love? It sounded so grown up, so mature, so permanent that it scared him. When they were just friends it was clear, they were going to be friends forever, but dating only complicated things. He still didn't want to lose her, but he needed time to think.

It didn't matter to him that Kim had said it; he was in essence an idealist, a romantic, even if he couldn't show it. But according to Kim and Monique, he was improving in that point.

Even considering his short focus capacity, Ron was able to recognize Kim's body language when she told him. She was telling the truth, and that meant one of two things, or it was right or Kim was fully convinced of it, and in the end it was the same.

For that he wouldn't lie to her, she deserved the truth, and he deserved himself the truth.

He also didn't know what love was exactly, but from his point of view, it was a need to be with the other person, for now, for a long time, maybe even for a lifetime. And with that in mind he decided to spend his free time before picking his girlfriend, thinking about his feelings

… _After all…_

…_How hard could it be?_

30 minutes later Ron was walking towards Kim's house. He had spent 30 minutes thinking, so focused he was that he never noticed the hungry look in Rufus´ eyes while watching Ron's food.

And after all this thinking Ron was sure of one thing.

He was even more confused that before.

And after a particular sound coming from his stomach he realized that he was hungry too.

And if before thinking about his feeling was hard, now adding his black hole deep stomach, the task had become Herculean.

He still remembered how much it had taken him to realize his feelings for Kim; if it weren't for Erik he might still not know it. Sadly he realized that he not only was clueless towards girls' feelings, but also to his own.

But when he reached Kim's door, he had an epiphany, well more like epiphanies.

First he realized that he was trying to rationalize his feelings, and while he had never been into philosophy, he understood that it wasn't possible. Rational thinking and emotions were human actions, but they were completely different, unlinkable.

His second epiphany relaxed his worries, if Kim loved him, then this relationship was serious, at least as serious as it could be at 17 year old.

But also Ron remembered how scared he was the day before, how scared he was when he didn't know if Kim would remember him, how he wished to have the ability to stop disasters, normally caused by himself.

_Ron never had experienced a fear like the one that was crushing his spirit. Even after facing the most dangerous criminal minds in the planet, the most state of the art weapons of massive destruction. Even the names of those manifestations of pain and suffering would make a tougher and more experienced man crawl to the nearest hole and beg to the gods for a quick death. But nothing had shaken his life like this enemy; nobody had paralyzed him out of fear. _

_His enemy wasn't the smartest, or the best equipped, not even the strongest, but it was the simplicity what placed fear in Ron's heart. It was what Ron's enemy represented. _

_Ron had spent the entire night thinking of every possibility, every situation. And now, he was even more afraid than before, the simple knowledge of his nemesis, and the endless situation that its mere existence created was overwhelming. _

_And it scared Ron…_

… _More than he wanted to think._

_And the worst part was that his Kim was behind, or at least he hoped that she was still his KP._

_Poor Drakken when he found him, erasing Kim's memories was something that Ron would never forget._

_But his enemy wasn't Drakken, not even Shego, he would take them without second thought… _

…_His enemy was…_

… _Kim's house doorbell. _

Ron was as confused as before, but the another memory from yesterday put him at ease. He didn't know if he loved her back, but now he had his KP to figure it out. He was happy that this sitch was finally over, he was glad that Kim had recovered her memories. And he would never deny the warm feeling when Kim told him that she loved him.

He was happy that Kim was back, even if that meant to have to figure his feelings.

Shaking his head, but smiling at the same time he turned towards his right shoulder, where his loyal friend Rufus was watching him with a puzzled expression on his face.

Rufus couldn't understand why during the last 5 minutes they were standing right in front of Kim's house. He was used to his friend's weird habits, heck Rufus even shared them, but right now he couldn't understand him. Rufus was very tempted to roll his eyes, like he had seen Kim.

"Rufus my friend, love _is_ complicated" Poor Rufus was even more confused than before, for the second time he had no idea why Ron thought that love was complicated.

Chuckling at Rufus face, Ron proceeded to ring his girlfriend's doorbell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 minutes before the end of lunch break, Ron and Monique found themselves staring at Kim's retreating form, towards Barkin's class to discuss some homework from her _absent_ days.

Ron, who was a little distracted by the swing of Kim hips, had realized during the day that Kim had been…clingy.

A second after he had ringed the doorbell of Kim's house, he had been ambushed, kissed and hugged, but he wasn't sure if that was the correct order, Kim's kisses always made him a _little_ disoriented.

Allot of factors, one being the watchful presence of the PDA enforcer Steve Barkin, they usually left the couple stuff to the after school, and they acted more like normal best friends during the day. Not that they didn't enjoyed the occasional kiss, or holding hands, especially when Ron did something good.

But today was different, Kim acted weird, they weren't making out at every free corner, but every time they met, Kim wouldn't let go of Ron, by clinging to him, holding his hand or resting her head in his shoulder. Not that he was complaining, he just wanted to know what to do to repeat this.

When Kim disappeared Monique turned her head towards her other best friend. She wasn't particularly fond of eating lunch with Ron. Nacos being the exception and Friday pizza being the reason behind her caution. While Ron have made progress in the good manners and romantic department, cheese was able to unleash his more primal instincts, so strong that not even kisses from Kim could make him eat like a person, instead of a naked mole rat.

But Monique had also noticed Kim's behavior, more then once she had hinted to her girlfriend to become more girlfriend like with Ron during school time, but every time she did, Kim would tell her that they were both happy, and Monique was sure that she didn't want to find out what they did after school, or in those missions around the world.

So it surprised her when Kim went all Josh-Mankey gaga-mode on Ron, she had tried to talk to Kim alone, but she was _busy_ all day, so now that she had the chance she was going to take it. Ron wasn't Kim, but he would be useful to understand what has happened the day before, something that Monique was sure was of extreme importance.

She had her theories, most of them included guilt on Kim's part, after all she has treated Ron bad the last two days. But after seeing the real and content smile on Kim's face, she started having doubts, for some reason Kim wanted to be close to Ron, well closer than before.

And she would never say it loud, but she was a little concerned about Ron, while not on the same level but by direct relation Ron was another victim of Drakken scheme. It took some time to realize that, after all she was so excited that Kim had remembered her that she forgot all about Ron.

With all this in mind and probably more, Monique started the conversation. "So Ron, how are you?"

Ron was a little startled by the question, and blinked a few times before answering "What do you mean?" He checked himself and even consulted with Rufus, who had stop eating to check on Ron too. "I'm fine."

Monique sighed, she still hadn't learned that she needed to be direct to Ron. "About yesterday Ron, with Kim situation and all. Or did you _forget_?"

Ron's eyes showed an emotion that Monique couldn't describe, it only lasted a second, replaced by the always present ear to ear grin. "Happy, you know because I wouldn't have to start looking for Synthodrones and Diablos to started dating her again"

His lame joke to hide his fears didn't go unnoticed and she internally groaned. _Why can't men talk seriously about their feelings?_ "I really doubt that you will have to do all that. And since we touched the Kim subject…"

Ron's high pitched voice sounded a little hurt. "If you wanted to talk about Kim why didn't you just said that. You don't need the small talk with me"

Monique rolled her eyes, but a part of her acknowledged that Ron was right. With school and for the world media, Ron didn't matter, even she herself knew that she was Ron's friend because of Kim, no matter how much she enjoyed his company, on other occasions she wouldn't have ever talked to him in the beginning. "Ron please, you know that it isn't rue, but she had acted… I don't know..."

Ron finished her sentence "clingy, PDA non existent, tyrant Barkin revolution force, Ron addicted?"

Ron's friend raised an eyebrow "Yeah… something like that. But the point is that something big happened, I can tell, is a girlfriend thing."

"Yes sure, I mean if recovering all your memories is enough big for you" _Girls are weird_.

"Something more."

"Mmm, not anything you don't already know, but why don't you asked her?"

"And now who is the one that won't talk to me? Besides you spend every second together, you are here, and you won't leave until I get an answer."

"I don't know Mo, maybe she just can't get enough of her Ron, Ronshine can be addictive." He told her with a grin.

Monique simple stared at him "Do you really want an answer to that or…"

Ron sighed in annoyance "You know it would've helped my ego so much, if you hadn't said that"

"Oh please Ron, your grades have improved, you are an all-star football player, you are dating the captain of the cheerleaders, you help save the world, and you still have doubts? They even called you Bonnie's chain food destroyer. What more could you want to help your ego."

Ron crossed his arms and avoided his friend's eyes. "I won't dignify you with an answer"

The gossip queen looked at him oddly "Didn't we clarify that I already know why you say that"

And Ron started pouting "No you did, and Kim did, but I won't fall under the pressure"

"So you won't cooperate?"

"And now you are putting words in my mouth. What do you want? I think I can manage some girl talk" Rufus couldn't so he went to the kitchen to find more pizza.

"I want to know everything about how and when she remembered you"

Ron started regretting his decision. "Isn't that like a little personal, I mean how do I know what Kim would tell you?"

_He has a point, but it only makes it more interesting_. "I don't know, she tells me a lot, but not everything. But if you don't start speaking I will go GWA on you"

Ron snorted "Please Mo, my moves would totally beat yours"

"Like last time…" She said with a smirk on his face

"I told you I had something in my eye, and we agreed that we wouldn't talk about it" He added with a whisper.

"Suuuure, but maybe I could do something else…"

"Like what?" He looked at his friend suspiciously.

"Well Kim taught me something, very helpful for the time I have a boyfriend, she said it always worked on you, and that it even worked on her the time you did it."

_Oh no_" You wouldn't dare"

Monique's playful smile turned into a wicked grin than even Shego would be proud. "You really want to find out?"

Ron decided to follow her wishes. "Fine what do you want to know?"

"Everything, of course"

"Well we went to stop Drakken, I used my belt to stop the train, Km remembered me, she said she thought she loved me…"

His speech was cut by a piercing shriek, coming from the beauty in front of her; that also caught everyone attention. "WDYS??"

"Mo, haven't we clarified that I don't understand you when you speak like that?" He added with a slightly amused and bored tone.

Not slowing down, nor stop screaming Monique continued without even acknowledging Ron's voice. "_She_ said that _she_ loves _you_?"

"Well she said she thought she…"

She started muttering to herself "Now I get it, and that little … she didn't tell me anything, when I get my hands on her…" Ron watched silently the _show_, but as unexpected as it begun so it ended. "And then?"

Ron blinked "Sorry, I was a little distracted. I don't know, we finished the mission, and we went to her house. Nothing much."

Monique happily sighed. _Finally these two lovebirds_… But a thought crossed her mind. "Ron by any chance, after she said she loved you…"

"Thought she loved me" Corrected Ron, and earned a glare from Monique.

"After she said she thought she loved you, did you say something important; I don't know something like…"

"I love you back?" Finished a serious Ron, and Monique couldn't take her attention away from this Ron. "No I didn't. I mean, love seems so grown up, so I don't know. My dad put this idea in my head, that love was one of the most important things in your life, something you feel very few times in your life. And to be honest I never expected to feel anything for Kim"

Monique arched an eyebrow at that statement, or he was completely clueless or he had a lot of memory issues. "What do you mean by never expecting to date Kim, the day of the modulator you told me you have thought about dating her"

"C'mon Mo, Kim is a beautiful girl, and I am a teenage boy, of course I thought about dating her, but I just never expected it to feel this strong."

"Then what is the problem?"

"When we started dating, it took Erik for me to realize that I might lose her, what if maybe I don't like her like that, but I love her as a friend?"

_OMG It took Erik and losing her memory for Kim to notice what everyone knew even before Junior Prom, and now this. This is a pair made in heaven_. "Ron you aren't making any sense, the real point is what do you feel. Have you ever considered that maybe for you, your friendship with Kim, was just because of age? That you didn't understand what you felt and friendship was the answer at that moment. But now it wasn't enough?"

"I know I am going to have a headache."

"Ron every person loves in different ways. When you were four you were her friend, later her best friend, and now her boyfriend, maybe nothing changed, you just grew up."

"So you are saying that we always loved each other, but we didn't know? How is that even possible? How can we be so oblivious?"

_You are being oblivious right now. If making him connect with his feelings won't help, maybe an alternative way will_. "I don't know Ron, but maybe you are right"

Besides the shock that someone agreed with him, he felt relived to talk to someone, and that at least she was trying to understand him. "But in that case I am a little disappointed; I thought you were a better _man_ than the rest of the _boys_ here"

He really hadn't expected this, but at the same time he wasn't surprised, the universe had a tendency to play with his luck. "Why?"

"I mean you are like everyone else. You said she is your best friend, but you aren't dating your best friend, you are dating THE Kim Possible, cheerleader captain, A student, another hole in your belt."

That's when Ron started to get angry, and Monique suppressed the smile.

"Everyone thought that your friendship with Kim was important, so you dating her would be important, _serious_, not a high school _sweetheart_ or a _thing_."

"I didn't do that, this is important to me."

But Monique _didn't_ hear him. "There was even a poll about when you were going to propose. I thought that after high school. But you fooled us, just like you fooled Kim… Your KP"

And he snapped "I AM NOT LIKE THAT" But his scream was muffled by the bell that signaled the end of lunch break. And Monique started walking away, fully aware of Ron's anger.

She stared her usual walk to her class, and before she knew it, but fully expecting it, someone grabbed her arm, he wasn't hurting her, but she could feel the anger flow through him, and for one second he heard something a lot like a monkey, but it was so fast that she wasn't sure about it.

Monique turned to face Ron Stoppable, who started speaking "I didn't said that, I said that I was confused, I care about her, more than anyone else. I didn't use her as another hole in my pants or whatever you said"

By the time Monique answered the place was empty, but Monique didn't mind for once getting late to her class. "Then you aren't dating her for her brains, her looks? Or maybe for her popularity, but you can drop the act, every girl would love to have a thing with you"

Ron was hurt, but he realized that he wasn't going to win nothing with this, no matter how angry he was.

But Ron Stoppable wasn't known for his self control.

"Or maybe because you put her on a pedestal, you think there is something wrong with loving someone _soooo_ perfect. Open your eyes Ron, she isn't that great"

He snapped. "I don't put her on a pedestal, I …I more than anyone else, more than her parents and specially more than you, know that Kim isn't perfect. Ok so sometimes I deserve her anger. But even when I do something right, something better than her, I have to see Dark Kim, and I worked in Bueno Nacho with her, I have to tolerate when Queen Bonnie starts messing with her. So don't come here and tell me that I put Kim on a pedestal"

"Then why are you dating her?"

"I DON'T KNOW" screamed a frustrated Ron

"Loyalty, friendship, Kim is a big girl she would understand if you don't want to date her. You could still be friends"

"But I don't want to be her friend; I want to be her boyfriend"

"And for how long will you tolerate Dark Kim? Until college, later …"

"I don't want to stop tolerating her"

"So you tolerate all her flaws, even when there are smarter more beautiful, more perfect and better friends. I don't know Ron, if you asked me that sound a lot like love."

All the anger inside Ron's body banished, only to be replaced by confusion "I… don't know what to say"

"Ron…" Monique continued more softly "…No one is asking you anything, if you don't love her, don't worry, one day you will be able to name that feeling, do you really think it was a coincidence that Kim said she loves you, right after she recovered her memories?"

Ron looked at Monique oddly; it did make sense "I never thought about it, well maybe a little…"

Monique placed a hand on Ron's shoulder"I can't believe I'm saying this but you are thinking too much. Relax, stop thinking, and answer the first thing you can think about. What do you want in your future" She half expected something trivial, but Ron surprised her.

"Kim" And it was true, since he had the image that Kim was at his side, and he couldn't imagine a life without her.

"So…"

"So in some twisted and undefined way, I think I love Kim?"

"Omit the first part, and tell her that; and tell her she owes me an explanation of why I didn't know about all this"

"Sure Mo, but since when have you had a major in psychology?"

"Common sense Ron, don't forget to use it, it will lead you far."

_Forget…forget…Oh crap_…"Hey where is Rufus?" The moment it left his mouth a scream was heard from the kitchen.

"STOPPABLE!!"

"Aw man, Mr. B. will have my head on a spike for this, and not to mention detention and extra homework…" He was cut with another scream.

"20 SECONDS STOPPABLE, OR YOU WILL REGRET IT" Ron started running towards his doom.

But Monique was thinking how much Kim owes her and how much she wished for a normal Ron for herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't know about this chapter, I like it, but it doesn't convince me. I don't know.

Read and Review, and I will answer.

Gibsonmar


	3. Resignation

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, fav and read the story. This is the last chapter of Clean Hearts, although I have other ideas for another story an AU from Clean Slate, with a different ending, similar in the writing style to this story.

Thanks to CaptProd for beta reading this story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They grow so fast" said Mrs. Stoppable to Mrs. Possible.

It was the first free afternoon after all Kim's memories were wiped clean, and both mothers were enjoying it together.

Through the years not only Kim and Ron's relationship grew; but also both families cared greatly for the other. They celebrated birthdays together and the twins looked at the elder Stoppables like uncles. Hannah wasn't the exception, and every member of the Possibles loved the cute baby, even the twins had fallen under the unlimited charm of the giggling toddler, not that they had ever would admit it. Ever. Anne Possible especially had a soft spot for the baby.

And if Ron was like a son to the Possibles, Kim was the daughter the Stoppables didn't have, until now.

The mothers had a tradition to have lunch an afternoon with each other. After Junior Prom their relationship grew even further, becoming each other's confidant, for example Anne knew before Mr. Stoppable that she wanted to adopt a baby.

Although their conversations reached every topic available for mankind, they often ended talking about their eldest offspring and their growing relationship.

This time it was the only topic of conversation, the last adventure creating a huge leap forward in that subject.

Back in the conversation Mrs. Dr. P sighed. The truth of that statement hit her. While she was beyond words and happiness that her daughter had grown into such a wonderful person and her choice of boyfriend, she still missed her almost grown up daughter, her sons almost reaching the same age. She knew that the feeling would be with her until the arrival of grandchildren, although Hannah was filling that void in a fine way. She could still remember the little girl with two ponytails smiling like never before while telling them about the new friend she had made.

"Yes they do" Both mothers were lost in the memory line, when Mrs. Stoppable started talking.

"You know sometimes I can't believe they are dating, others times I don't sleep at night thinking how could we lived in the times when they weren't dating. Don't take this the wrong way, but for so long Kim was the daughter we never had. I love Hannah with all my heart, but Kimmie will have a place in my heart forever. And my husband thinks just like me. And Ron… Ron _loves_ her. And I really don't know how to feel about that"

Of course Anne suspected this, after all the whole father-daughter issues were the same as the mother-son issues. Kim and Ron's love for each other would grow with time, and time would give both parents some peace of mind. But maybe like her husband, Mrs. Stoppable needed a push in the right direction.

"You know that no matter what you will always be his mother, it doesn't matter how much he loves Kim or any other girl for that matter…" Neither woman liked the other girl part "…You will always be his mom. And no one can change that."

Mrs. Stoppable smiled, maybe a little sad and nostalgic, but a smile none the less. "You had this conversation with James or are you plotting with my husband?"

Mrs. Dr. P giggled "Maybe a little of both" And she wasn't lying, she did talk with Mr. Stoppable, and at dinners they would often tease the uncomfortable parents with Kim-Ron jokes.

"You know…" and Mrs. Possible turned her attention towards her friend "…When Ron was younger, I was a little sad because my little boy was growing up, and the times we used to have together were a fading memory." She smiled and her mind travelled towards those times "And most of the time he was with Kim, it amazes me that I never noticed it before" She added as an afterthought.

Mrs. Dr. Possible could relate to it, after all Kim was the same age as Ron, and she did spend all her time with him, and the twins were entering the conflictive era of puberty.

"It seems that his dad talked to him, because he came to me and said that Kim was his best friend, but that she was his mom. It broke my heart and at the same time I finally accepted Kim, and from that moment I had loved her"

_Not a bad idea, maybe I could talk with Kim…_ But then she remembered that Kim had talked with her father, _before_ and _after_ the Prom, obviously it hadn't worked. Then the red haired doctor had a better idea "I need to ask you a favour, it could help you _and_ James"

Mrs. Stoppable glanced at her friend confused.

"A few days ago I had this talk with James, and he still has some issues, I'm afraid worse than yours and more annoying to Kim and Ron." She didn't tell details but Mrs. Stoppable probably knew about the black hole threats "And I was wondering if you could talk to him, I tried but he doesn't think I understand, so maybe you are a little closer to his situation"

Mrs. Stoppable thought about this, it wasn't a bad idea… "Sure why not, it could help to have someone to talk with, not that you aren't great, besides you and my husband _always_ tease us in our dinners, so it would be good to have an ally"

Mrs. Dr. P smiled, and through the baby monitor, they heard that Hannah was awake, both mothers stood up and went to play with the baby, one a little more relaxed, and the other already planning for that encounter. In the room Hannah was waiting for her mother and her favourite aunt, her second favourite red haired one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LOVE!!!

For hundreds of years every scientist of every kind and artist of every area had tried sometimes successfully, others not so much to explain, define, represent and even create love. Sometimes as a mental puzzle, each piece locking with the other at the perfection, but each puzzle different from another. For others, chemical reactions, or an elevation of the spirit, half ourselves born in another body, waiting, needing to rejoin with its missing part.

Even in this era, when lust and physical attraction are confused or empowered above love and caring, love tries to exist. By a movie with a happy ending, or a couple risking marriage, even knowing that most of them don't last.

Because above everything else love is hope and love is trust.

And right now in Middleton, a young couple were tasting, touching, and feeling it.

And while both of them were special, and at least one was well known around the world, at the end of the day they were just two 17 year old teenagers trying to make their way in this world, and with a strong wish, _need_, of doing it together.

The feeling might not be new; after all they had known each other since Pre-K. But the knowledge of the feeling, the acceptance of their heart's wishes, took them to a whole new level, a sensation only comparable to their first kiss at the Prom.

Just holding hands, watching TV on a Saturday afternoon caused such a great pleasure for both of them, that a contented sigh would escape their mouths, especially since their position allowed one of them to kiss the other without moving too much.

It was awfully beautiful, almost sickening so and the Tweebs, also present in front of the TV, didn't take too much time in noticing it and start complaining. "Please, just stop it" Said Tim trying to block the images.

And Jim wasn't taking it any better "Someone kill me, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee"

Their pleas went unheard, or at least unanswered by whatever god or person they where asking from.

But the young couple, TV forgotten noticed them, since they only cared for the other. And they hadn't the chance for a proper make out session.

Due to the havoc of the week, they weren't able to prepare a date, and add a simple mission; there wasn't enough time. Ron was already thinking about a secluded area at Middleton Lake, and hoping the weather would corporate with him.

All the while absently massaging Kim's back.

Not a week had passed since Junior Prom that Kim discovered that Ron was, besides being great in the kitchen, was also the most perfect natural massager a girlfriend could ask for.

The first time her blood had boiled, and it had awoke feelings she wasn't ready for, it took some awkward talks and practice before they could both enjoy the backrubs without worries. That didn't mean that Kim wasn't fighting her body to stop herself from jumping on her boyfriend.

But while Ron was thinking about their date, Kim started glaring, a little distracted by his hands on her back, at her brothers. "Then why don't you leave then, nobody is stopping you"

And while Tim was trying to rip out his eyes and the images from his face, Jim stopped the same procedure to glare at his sister "Because mom and dad won't let us have a TV in our room, so we have to deal with this cootie manifestation, every single day"

Ron chuckled "You did have a TV in your room, until you decided to upgrade it" He turned to Rufus "The fireworks were great, right buddy?" Rufus nodded and made blowing signs with his paws.

Both teens huffed in indignation "How were we going to know that it wouldn't resist our J200 powered energy generator. Dad's old TV resisted it. They just don't make them like that anymore" With that final statement the Tweebs left, explosions and unstable chemicals were more fun than the lovesick lovebirds.

Without any further distraction Kim went back to one of her favourite places in the world, right into Ron's open arms. Not that she would ever said that aloud, at least not for now "I can't wait for those two to have girlfriends. Revenge will be so sweet" An extremely well aimed touch from Ron and a moan later, Kim kissed Ron, taking her time in exploring and tasting. "Although not as sweet as you, Ronnie"

Ron grinned, after 6 months he knew exactly what buttons to push; of course Kim knew what buttons to push on him too.

Kim returned to watch TV "I can't remember you having a cootie phase" She added as an afterthought.

Ron chuckled "That's because you were with me since I was 4, who knows what would have happened?" He really didn't care for the what ifs, he only cared that thanks to the way things happened, they were here right now.

"I guess you were lucky"

"If I remember correctly, we are both lucky"

Kim smiled, of course she was lucky; maybe they wouldn't be here. _Think happy thoughts, like those sneaky hands on my back._

And the best part of it was that Kim knew that his talent was natural and not learned with some girl. Because in the opposite case said girl would be participating on a 16 kung fu demonstration. First hand "Really, why?"

"Well who knows, maybe you wouldn't have this amazing cute boyfriend, or even worse some other girl would be enjoying this" And to prove his point, Ron moved to Kim's more sensitive area, the place where her neck and back joined.

Kim shivered and had to stop a moan coming from her mouth. If her boyfriend thought that he would get away from those awful and uncalled words, then he was so wrong that it wasn't even funny "And maybe I would be doing this to another amazing cute boyfriend" _Maybe a little funny after all. _

And with that thought Kim leaned to kiss him in the corner of his mouth that for some reason turned him on. Pouting Ron tried to get a proper kiss, only to be pinned by Kim, now in total control and smirking at the blonde.

"Another girl? Who? Tara, Zita, Yori? Bonnie" She was closer now "Do you think you would prefer them over me?"

They were almost completely melted into one body "You would prefer them over this?" And with that final statement she closed the gap and kissed him.

It wasn't passionate, it was soft and caring, like a breeze over a lake. And it blew his mind.

It was so full of promises and feelings, full of hopes and needs. Things that they weren't ready to do yet, but they were on the right road, because there are things that come with time. But they were sure of one thing, they wanted to do it together.

A kiss filled with a future, love, family, and the more simple desires of mankind.

And that's when Ron finally understood, that he loved Kim, and that he would do everything in his power to spend the rest of his life with her.

And Kim was thinking the same, because at the same time they both said "I really love you"

And there weren't any jinxes or sodas, only heart-warming smiles and kisses that grew in passion with every second.

Ron's hands kept moving, even when they broke their kiss And even when pinned on the couch by a beautiful redhead, Ron managed to reach Kim's neck and gently started kissing it, and Kim just let him work enjoying it all, absently playing with his hair.

Suddenly all strength left her limbs and she collapsed into Ron's body enjoying the soft and incredibly sensual massage that Ron was giving her with his lips.

Ron quickly expanded his target, and soon Kim's whole face was being covered by kisses, with Kim thanking the gods for her boyfriend, such a tease and such a gentleman. Who knew that his childhood curiosity could be soooo good?

A part of Kim felt that this was unfair, Ron was doing all the work, and she wasn't doing anything.

Curiously that was the same part that complained that her lips weren't receiving any kind of attention.

Summoning every ounce of power that her Ron-addicted body had, and fighting her body that was complaining like never before, she managed to pin Ron again.

Not surprisingly, Ron was pouting, and before she could wipe that ferociously cute pout from his lips with her own lips, someone cleared his/her throat.

Any action was immediately stopped, and Ron was praying that the sound hadn't come from a rocket specialist very sensitive to situations like this, and with a fantasy of a certain blonde guy being sent into a black hole.

Kim gulped and very slowly turned her head to the sound's direction. She was almost relieved to find her mother.

Almost.

"Kim, Ron while I hate to stop this little…show, your dad is coming soon, and when you leave to baby-sit Hannah and the twins, your mom will come here." Mrs. Dr. P knew that they were good kids, and no matter what, they were also smart, so she wasn't too worried, everything between them would be perfect, and glancing in their direction, she knew that Kim would be the one to initiate that kind of thing, Ron was too much of a gentleman to do anything like that.

Before Kim and Ron could disappear "And Kim, later we will talk about certain precautions, and Ron your dad will do the same with you" With that she let the blushing teenagers run away. It didn't hurt to scare them a little.

Even now she was happy, they had a great future, and she couldn't wait to find out what would be heir next surprise. After all Graduation was a few months from now. She could bet her title that it would be surprising.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…"

"So…"

Mrs. Stoppable did a mental sigh. She didn't doubt that the conversation was a good idea, but it had to start at some time. And to make things better or worst, Anne had left them alone.

How do you start a conversation to the father of your son's girlfriend about dealing with said relationship?

She knew that between both of them, they could find a common ground, and from that point an understanding ear to listen.

But she never threatened Kim, not that she remembered.

On the other side of the table, behind a cup of coffee, Mr. Dr. P was nervous. He was sure that this was another try from his wife to let go of his Kimmie-cub. He was a little confused as of why Mrs. Stoppable and not Mr. Stoppable, and a little angry about the whole situation. He was father of a beautiful girl; he was only trying to protect his daughter's virtue.

But another part of him, that sounded a lot like a younger version of himself, knew that this wasn't his choice, that it was his daughters love, and that Ron wouldn't hurt her even if he wanted. He suddenly remembered how his father-in-law had always welcomed him carrying a big knife, and how unfair it was to him.

They never had, not even now, a good relationship.

Did he want that with Ron?

Did Ron deserve it?

He knew the answer, but he was too blind and hypocritical to acknowledge it. He hated this, he would hear whatever speech she had, and then some alcohol sounded like a good idea "Look I know what you are trying to do, I really appreciate it, but I need time to adjust to the relationship between Ron and my Kimmie-cub"

He almost sound sincere, but Mrs. Stoppable was too confused to notice "Two things, first you had 6 _months_ to adjust to their relationship, and second I think you really don't know why I am here"

"I'm sure Anne convinced you to talk to me, about backing off with the whole black hole treatment, I appreciate it, but…"

_At least I know that I am not like this, I might be a little uncomfortable, but not like this._

"… I need time; I wish that someone would understand it"

"Again two things, first I am here because I understand, and from what I heard you didn't have any problem with Erik for example." After all his daughter had went to Junior Prom with Erik, even someone as dense as Mr. Possible had to know that it would turn into something serious.

"That isn't the issue here. And I really don't know how you can understand me, no offence"

"James, Kim might be your _little girl_, your _Kimmie-cub_, but do you really think that you are the only one that feels that way? She is Anne's daughter too, and the twins are growing up. But you still think you are alone. Kim is dating my little boy. We are on the same page" _Well, Maybe not exactly the same_ "You just don't realize it"

Mr. Dr. P tried to understand this new information, it seemed logical. In the end he smiled "So you are worried too?" A nod from her relaxed him even more, and he continued without even realizing it, his mouth was always faster than his mind "Although I can't understand why you are worried about Kim, she has to be the girlfriend any boy or boy's family could hope for"

That made Mrs. Stoppable angry; _he_ thought that she believed that _his Kimmie-cub_ wasn't enough for _her_ son, which meant…

Mr. Dr. P tensed when the woman in front of him crossed her arms and started glaring at him.

"Like her _mother_, not like _you_"

"What do you mean?" He was almost scared of asking, but she had insulted him, he still hadn't realized who had insulted who first.

"Let me ask you something James, even you, who are so afraid of losing your Kimmie-cub, at some point you had to have imagined her future, more precisely her future husband. Let me guess, a brilliant man, from the top colleges, probably in the same area you work, maybe even your protégée, huge future, and handsome to the extreme, after all your daughter is beautiful, she deserves the best. Love at first sight and happily ever after. Am I right?"

He wanted to deny it, but he couldn't, after all he had imagined something like that, at some point. The only thing that she missed in her description was that Kim would work with that man. So he nodded, already fearing her reaction, already guessing his mistake. _Damn me and my tongue, Anne is so going to kill me._

Mrs. Stoppable was beyond angry, unknown to everyone but her husband, Mrs. Stoppable came from a very important family, a family that disapproved of her career, and loathed her now husband. She had a very similar conversation with her own father and grandfather, who disowned her after accepting Mr. Stoppables marriage proposal.

Her mother had accepted them in the end, but the male members of her family hadn't even showed at her wedding. If it hadn't been for the man next to her, she would have been crying the entire wedding.

That's why she was so angry with James, of course for different situations, but the principle was the same "Did it ever occur to you, that those qualities, doesn't make anybody a good person? I meet a lot of people in my work, and let me assure you, a career and money or intelligence have nothing to do with being a good person. But I do know when I am in front of an elitist snob. Did you ever consider that if Anne was half the idiot you are; we wouldn't be having this conversation? I'm not worried about Kim, I am a little sad of not being the most important woman in my son's life anymore. But no matter how uncomfortable I am with this, I wouldn't choose anyone but Kim. I _love_ her, Ron _loves_ Kim and Kim _loves_ Ron. That's all I need to know"

She looked at the shocked parent in front of her and sighed "I don't know why I am still here" With that she started to leave.

But before she could reach the door, Mr. Dr. P had snapped out of his shock and reached for her "Please wait"

Mrs. Stoppable whirled to glare at the rocket scientist "What? You didn't mean that?" She asked sarcastically.

Mr. Dr. P cringed at the tone; he was so close to being beaten by the angered woman "I…" He closed his eyes, he really need to think his next words "I can't do that. But…" He said before the angry woman could talk "… You are right about everything. In the end all that matters is if Ron is a good person, and Ron is one of the finest I've ever met. But you can't blame me; I am worried about both of them. She wants to study aboard, and if it weren't for last year, no matter how much luck he has, he wouldn't even be considered as college prospect"

Mrs. Stoppable felt her anger disappear, only to come back even stronger than before, how dare he say that about her boy "And maybe he would have better grades if he wasn't busy _travelling_ with your daughter. But I don't say a word, because it makes both of them happy"

PRIDE

Such an extraordinary thing. It can give us the strength we need to overcome even the impossible, but it is also easily wounded, and to a father and a mother, their eldest son and daughter were their greatest pride.

A wounded pride could overpower any kind of inhibition, so fast that you don't even notice. You just act.

And then Mrs. Stoppable and Mr. Possible started arguing, words never meant to be spoken, fear and resentment, words said with the only purpose of hurting the other.

To make them pay.

To make them feel as hurt and insecure as each one felt.

"Please, if it weren't for my daughter, you wouldn't even know that your son was _capable_ of getting moderate grades"

She laughed "Sorry to correct you, but any girl would have the same effect. _ANY GIRL!!!! _Oh and if it weren't for my son, your daughter would be dating a big action figure. You remember that, don't you?"

She smirked, because she knew that above everyone else, James Possible was delighted with the former beau of his daughter. Specially since her best friend was being pushed away in the process "And what about the missions? My son goes with her, despite everything, despite that according to my husband he would have a better life without them"

"Please, with his clumsiness, he creates more danger than security" But he knew that this wasn't true. Several times Ron had saved Kim, even when they were angry with each other. And his daughter had assured him, that she couldn't, _wouldn't_, save the world without him. _…We have each other's back dad…_

"Exactly, even with all that, he cared and cares enough to risk his life, even before dating, and Kim trusts him to let him go with her, _to have her back. _And that's the beauty of all this"

She seemed to recover some sense, the last statement waking something inside her, something tender, something she saw in her husband and son's eyes, that always made her soften. And she guessed that Kim felt it too.

It was important that he understood, this conversation hadn't went like Anne had planned, but she wouldn't leave without any results "Trust and care are the most important things in a relationship. And they have tons of it. I don't know how all this is going to end, but I'm sure that even if they choose to be only friends…" But she knew they were past the point of no return, from they could be everything or nothing, husband and wife, or used to date him/her "…They are going to be happy. And while yes, I wish my son to have a career, or an easier future in the relationship area,…" She closed her eyes, memories from years before, and from only a few hours "…To see him smiling, that's all I could ever ask. I will never regret allowing Kim in our family. I had my doubts, but all this…" And she was a little ashamed to being responsible of ruining her friend's idea "…serves me right to realize that I don't have any right to mess with them, because no matter what, I know she is a good girl, I know she wouldn't hurt him on purpose, and you know the same of Ron, the rest is upon them. I, we don't have any right on their relationship"

And she stood prideful, ready to continue arguing with him till her last breath. Not even Mr. Dr. P knew how stubborn a woman could be, until facing Mrs, Stoppable. And she was ready to go full force on him.

But Mr. Possible had resigned a long time ago, her speech had touched him, and he wouldn't taint that with his fears. He was a romantic, and love was meant to be pure, but he at least had to explain himself "That's exactly the problem. They have known each other for so long, that I am not sure if they know how to live without the other. And they haven't realized it. High School sweethearts aren't meant to last. There are exceptions, sure, but if college pressures them, they will snap at the other, that's what usually happens. They are going to be devastated, and I don't wish that for any of them. If this had happened some years in the future, I would be preparing the wedding, but now every time I see them snuggling on the couch, I am torn. A part of me wants to separate them, so they won't suffer later, but the other part of me wants to see them like that forever. It doesn't matter how strong Kim seems, she isn't ready for that emotional trauma, and I'm not sure if she can deal with losing her best friend/boyfriend/first love and possibly _soulmate_"

Mrs. Stoppable thought for a minute, it was hard to stay mad at this man "No matter what I tell you, you won't change your mind, so we have to agree to disagree on this. But the truth is that you need to let her go, Ron or any other boy will someday _take her away from you_. Because that is also your problem. I know that I wish Kim to be that girl, but more important it isn't my choice, and neither is yours. You have to accept that. But you will always have someone to hear you, I promise"

Mr. Possible nodded, because he knew she was right, he had to let her go.

He might not like it, but it was the circle of life.

…The son grows up, and becomes the boyfriend…

…The boyfriend is threatened by the father…

…The threatened boyfriend becomes the husband…

…The husband becomes the father…

…The father threatens the boyfriend.

It was the circle of life. The never-ending circle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"C'mon Monique. You can't still be angry that I forgot to talk to you the whole weekend. I said I was sorry. I don't know what you want me to do"

In Club Banana, Kim was still trying to apologise for the whole weekend without speaking to her best friend, but thanks to the skilful lips and hands of her boyfriend, she had been a little spaced out, she had been barely able to remember her own name, how was she going to be held responsible for not calling her best friend.

But if she was honest with herself, Monique had a point.

Before Junior Prom, Monique had helped her, sometimes hearing her rambling so she wouldn't snap at Ron for things that weren't his fault. Most of the times.

And after that kiss, Monique helped her deal with the new status that Ron had achieved, especially those first ackweird weeks when Kim and Ron were starting to see each other in a new light.

She had helped Kim dress to seduce her new boyfriend, and after that Monique would listen to a clouded nine Kim in a full crush-daydreaming state.

So yes Kim Possible owed Monique. Big Time.

And after a lot of begging Monique was giving up. She knew that she was very close to the infamous Puppy Dog Pout. "Ok Kim. You are forgiven; no better yet you are on probation. You will never do that again. Got it?"

Kim nodded.

"I am your best friend, without counting Ron, and I have to learn from _Ron_, not _you_, that you said that _you_ loved _him_? I mean he is as good a source as you, but I, as your best friend, have the right to be the second person _at least_ to learn about it. And it has to be the second you know. Next time don't forget"

Kim blinked; she thought this was about not talking to her, not about not telling her she loved Ron "So this is about me not telling you?"

Monique looked at her oddly "Of course"

Kim tried to change the subject quickly "Well in my defence I didn't know until that moment"

Kim was caught off guard when Monique _snorted_.

Monique stopped arranging some clothes to turn to her best friend "I am going to assume that you are talking about those days when you didn't remember anything. But what about _before_, you _never_ thought about it? Not even _once_?"

"Of course I thought about it, after 6 months dating you tend to think along those lines once or twice. I was already giving it some serious thought last week. These things don't appear suddenly"

Monique snorted.

Again.

"What? What is so funny?"

"So even with the jokes, the bets and innuendo from your friends, the whole school, his family and your family, you never thought about your feelings until last week, what about the last 6 months, or even better last decade, let's just say the last 4 years?"

"Monique you aren't making any sense right now. And what bets?"

Now Monique turned serious "So you are telling me that until the whole Erik fiasco you never thought of Ron as boyfriend material? Never?"

"Well there was the modulator thing, but I don't think it counts, so no?" She asked a little hesitant.

"Are you sure you aren't rebounding?" The question went without sedate, right to the point. As much as she loved this Kim/Ron relationship a rebound would only destroy them, Kim and Ron would stop existing.

As to be expected, since it had happened several times, Kim became angry "Of course not Monique, I would hope that after 6 months people would stop thinking that way. Especially you"

"Ok, ok, but you have to understand us, everyone thought it was a matter of time, and I do mean everyone. But it happened after Erik broke your heart and Ron saved you. And now you are telling me you never thought about him that way"

"Monique he was my best friend since we were 4, it just didn't occur me. He was like a brother to me, and I was like his sister. Mr. Stoppable always said I was the daughter they never had"

"So you are into incest or something like that?"

"Key word being _like_, Monique" Growled Kim.

"So after Erik betrayed you, you just opened your eyes and saw in Ron what you needed for a boyfriend?"

Kim thought about it and smiled "Yeah something like that"

"Ok, but I still think that you were very dense that both of you didn't realize what everyone else knew"

Kim rolled her eyes, after dealing with her mother on a daily basis; she was used to things like this. She turned to continue her job.

"So did he already buy a ring?"

Blushing and wide eyed, Kim turned to her best friend "Monique!!!" It came like an embarrassed hiss, a strange combination.

Said girl only smiled shyly "We will leave that conversation to another day, but don't you think that you are free of it"

Kim groaned "Please Monique the gossip is bad enough, don't encourage them" She often heard the terms Mrs. Stoppable and Mr. Possible.

_Not that she didn't enjoy them._

"So about those bets you mentioned before…" asked Kim changing the subject.

"Oh you know the usual, break-ups, proposals, marriage, little Kim and Ron's running around. From what I heard there is a lot of money, even families…"

_Your families_

"…Are participating. The whole Erik fiasco gave the bets a huge boost, they started accepting college and after"

"Who are _They_?" She was going to make them cry for their mothers.

_Me_

"I don't know"

"Are you betting too?" She walked menacingly to her best friend.

"_They_ said I had too much inside info"

_True enough…_

Kim started fuming and thinking about revenge…

"Kim?"

"Yes?" Growled the red haired angry woman.

"Are you really sure it was a good idea to prevent Ron's pants falling down? You don't know when it could be _useful_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Perkins had worked as a security guard for a decade.

His hardened heart could deal even with the ultra rare Club Banana's mega sales.

He had seen war heroes beg for mercy, when they foolishly thought that no matter how wild a sale could become they were ready.

Fools.

Girls of every age became wild monsters, claiming what they wanted as their own, and not letting anyone get their prize.

Yes, John Perkins had seen and heard the most horrible things a man could fear, and he had survived.

But even years later after that fateful day, he could still remember that scream, he could still fear it.

Because that day, not a long after teen hero Kim Possible recovered her memories…

… When said hero was working in that store, talking to her best friend…

… He had heard her scream, one single word…

… A mix between anger…indignation…embarrassment…and so many things he couldn't describe…

"MONIQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

….Oh the terror, the terror…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have to admit that after the modulator episode and "_So The Drama_" I hated James. He is awesome and everything but he was a jerk.

Since "_So The Drama_" I started loving Mrs. Dr. P, when she looked at those pictures in the movie I thought Mrs. Dr. P is a Kim/Ron shipper.

And finally I don't know but I like the Stoppables. They are a mystery but I like them.

Leave a review, to know what you think about the chapter or the whole story.

The End

I always wanted to write those words, ever since I saw cartoons for the first time.


End file.
